Motion compensation is a hot topic today since it is used in various display devices like Liquid Crystal Displays or Plasma Display Panels to improve the motion rendition. It is typically used to convert the 50/60 Hz source to 100/120 Hz. Motion compensation requires motion estimation.
The known motion estimation methods are quite expensive since they are based on 2-dimensions search. For example, to estimate motions up to +/−n pixels per frame in horizontal axis and +/−p pixels per frame in vertical axis, the standard methods have a n×p complexity.